Beyond the Boiler Room 2 Next Part
by draculamomma
Summary: This is the continuation of Beyond the Boiler Room. My computer won't let me add new chapters for some odd reason! Here's the rest of the story...


**Beyond the Boiler Room 2**

**Next Part**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the next part of 'Beyond the Boiler Room'. Enjoy! 

Nancy felt a little sorry for Chris. He was all alone in his house, without a wife, children, or even a pet at the most. How could he have lived all these years by himself?

"Do you travel a lot?" She asked, sipping her coffee slowly.

Chris shrugged. "Well, it all depends actually. If I have a lot of work, yes I do tend to travel quite a bit. I don't mind it though. It keeps me from getting bored quickly."

Nancy smiled. So he did have time to himself and had time for other things as well. She wished she was more like that.

"What about you?" Chris asked her. "What do you do for a living?"

Nancy felt herself blushing. "Um, well I'm working at a children's hospital actually. But I'm not a nurse or anything; I'm more of a psychologist." She had never bragged much about her career before in front of anyone.

"That's good!" Chris got up and put his cup in the sink.

Nancy looked at her watch oddly. "Oh, I think I should start heading home now." She got up, but Chris walked back towards her.

"You're not leaving already? Are you?" He asked, a little concerned.

Nancy nodded. "Yes, I'm a little busy Chris." She felt a little guilty. A part of her didn't want to leave, and another part told her to.

Chris put his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm sorry if I've been boring you-"

Nancy laughed. "Boring? No Chris! I really have things left to do." She couldn't believe what she had heard. Chris thought he was boring her? Oh, if only he knew how she really felt about him.

Chris nodded. "Okay. You wait here, and I'll go grab your coat and purse." With that he headed off to the closet as Nancy stood in the hall, waiting for him. While she waited, so looked around the house some more. The walls were painted in a warm shade of creamy white.

As Nancy walked a little further on, she saw as she turned a corner into the hall a large brown door diagonally to her left. She stared at it. The woodwork was fine. The varnish shined with a deep brown tinge to it.

Nancy walked right past the door toward were Chris was standing near the front door, when she noticed something tiny, yet it caught her eye right away. She turned around and walked towards the door again.

Nancy bent down a little, trying to make clear of the image she saw in the door. Surely and definitely they were there. Nancy squinted and saw it. She felt her heart increase in speed.

"Oh my God…" She whispered gently. Nancy ran her hands over five fingernail markings carved into the door. A human being had made the marks. She was sure of it! The fingernails of a child! Nancy felt a brush of cold air zoom past her. She straightened up to find Chris with her jacket in his hands.

"That door took me a long time to repair and paint." He said flatly, handing Nancy her jacket.

"I see." Nancy swallowed with difficulty. She must have been imagining it. The marks could have been made by a dog, or a cat? No, dogs didn't have five equal fingers. Neither did cats. The fingernail carvings in the door were too small for an adult's hand.

"Were does that door lead to?" Nancy asked. At once Chris's eyes narrowed and turned darker in colour. Nancy felt scared.

"I, I d-didn't mean to p-pry." She covered herself in her jacket.

Chris followed her to the front door and opened it; he seemed a little eager to get her out of the house as soon as possible.

Nancy gave him a little nod, as she stepped onto the porch. The sky had gotten a little gloomier already. A few clouds were gathering in the far distance as she stepped off the porch and began walking. But as she was almost down the driveway, Chris called back after her.

"The basement." He yelled into the cool crisp air.

Nancy stopped walking and turned around to face Chris. His house seemed to loom over her, as if it was watching her every move, and was waiting for the right moment to pounce on her and swallow her up.

"I'm sorry?" Nancy yelled back.

Chris began closing the door. "That door leads to the basement." He closed the door roughly after her.

(HOURS LATER)

For the rest of the day, Nancy wasn't able to work peacefully without wondering how the marks in Chris's door came to be there. Did Chris have a family previously? Maybe Megan was right…maybe Chris had murdered his whole family in the basement of his own house!

She shook her head. How could she think that about a man she barely knew? There was obviously a logical explanation for how the marks got carved into the door. Maybe Chris had a niece, or a nephew, and when he was fixing his door, one of the children decided it would be a funny joke to leave it behind in the door.

Or maybe he had gotten the door like that originally, or maybe the previous people living in the house before Chris had children…all those thoughts were running around Nancy's head, until she found herself with a headache in less than an hour.

As soon as she got home, she took a couple of Painkillers, and sat down in bed. She turned on the T.V. too, just in case Freddy Krueger was still around. Nancy flipped through cooking channels, Olympic Games channels, and many silly cartoons. She rubbed her forehead, trying to get her throbbing head to relax.

She turned off her cell phone, in case Megan tried to call. All Nancy wanted right now was a little nap…she would be careful not to fall asleep, but a short nap would do her some good. In time she would wake up back to normal…

Nancy jumped up in bed to find that it was night time. Had she fallen asleep? Probably not. She got up from her bed, and checked her arms and face in the mirror. No scratches. She must have been awake…

Nancy walked into her bathroom connected to her bedroom, and looked into the mirror. She looked tired…and sweaty. She decided to have a bath. That would soothe her. Nancy tuned on the water in her medium sized tub, and waited until the warm water was nearly at the top, just as she liked it.

Taking off her night gown she slipped into the water and sighed happily. "Finally some peace." She said to herself.

Nancy reached down on the carpet and picked up a magazine and started reading it. She turned the pages and looked at a small article.

"Why you are still single." She read aloud to herself. The article was outlining why most women were still single all over the world.

"Are you looking for a good husband? No." Nancy answered the article. She sighed. In truth, she hated being alone. Nancy was starting to look at all her friends from High School and University, and felt jealous that they were starting their own families, finding good attractive husbands. She felt so left out of their happiness.

Nancy decided not to upset herself with the thought, so she threw her magazine back down on the carpet. "Who needs a husband and kids anyways?" She muttered.

As Nancy lay still in the water, she closed her eyes and thought about it over and over. Why didn't she have a husband already? She was very attractive. Maybe she was too attractive…Nancy closed her eyes tighter and tighter as she imagined her life going by quickly, and as the years went by she pictured herself all alone in her house, in her forties, fifties, sixties. Eventually she saw herself as an old hag sitting by her window with three black cats as companions.

Nancy opened up her eyes in fright. She had to find a husband, and fast! Nancy stretched her toes in the water, thinking about what she had to do. What time was it? Nancy turned to her clock hanging at the top of the bathroom doorway. As she looked up at the doorway she screamed.

Through the unsettled steam in the room from the warm water, Nancy saw green and red stripes, black boots and pants, and a dirty brown fedora hat resting on the top of Freddy Krueger's burned head. She was asleep after all.

Nancy made no effort to get out of the water. She didn't want to give Freddy the opportunity to see her feminine body parts unclothed. Nancy scrambled in the tub to cover her chest. She kept screaming as she did so.

Freddy laughed as he waved his sharp claws at her. "Wow Nancy. You really have changed since the last time we met in this same situation." Freddy joked.

Nancy shuddered as she remembered back when she was young, and had fallen asleep in the tub. Freddy had tried to kill her, obviously, by trying to pull her underneath the tub and drown her in a dark watery abyss.

Now was different, as Freddy was standing right in front of her, eyes glued to her wet naked body. Nancy reached for a towel near her magazine, but Freddy roared and kicked it over with his boots.

"No! Freddy please give it back!" Nancy begged. She had never felt so scared, stupid, alone and embarrassed in her whole entire life. Freddy really had the worst methods of torturing his victims.

Nancy felt tears running down her cheeks. Freddy bent down so he was face to face with her. "Aww, what's with the tears Nancy?" He asked, and then laughed.

"Let me go." Nancy begged him softly.

Freddy shook his head. "Let you go? Are you kidding? I'm just beginning to have some fun!" Freddy ran his claws on the ceramic of the tub, making horrible screeching noises. Nancy cringed in pain.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Nancy knew what Freddy was trying to do. He wanted her to let go of her coverage, and cover her ears instead. What a pervert.

"Stop!" Nancy yelled again.

Freddy laughed. "If you want to, you can cover your ears you know." He scraped his claws harder on the tub. Nancy buried her head under the water. It was the only thing she could do.

But this way Freddy would still win! She thought as she felt water rushing in her ears. He would have her drowned. Nancy didn't want to die this way. She wasn't going to let Freddy win. She threw her head back up, spraying Freddy with water in the process.

"Watch it bitch!" Freddy yelled, wiping the water off his sweater. He had stopped scratching the tub.

Nancy coughed and spluttered water out of her mouth. Freddy's eyes were glued to her uncovered chest. Nancy didn't care. It could have been worse. At least she was still alive.

Freddy reached forward with his left hand and pulled Nancy up from the tub. Nancy screamed and batted him away, but he held his grip onto her.

"No! Let me go! No!" Nancy screamed.

Freddy pulled Nancy up from the tub and helped her stand on the carpeted floor with him. She was shaking cold from being wet. Freddy stared into her eyes. He suddenly didn't want to kill her…he just felt like staring at her for the rest of the night.

Nancy tried pulling her arm free from his left hand, but Freddy held on tighter. "Nancy, relax. Stop struggling." He handed her a towel from the counter beside them. He carefully wrapped it around Nancy's cold body, but she snatched it out of his hands and wrapped it around herself.

Freddy reached out to help her, but she glared at him. "Don't touch me." She warned. Freddy pulled his hand back.

Nancy grabbed her shirt and pants off the counter as well, and dropped her towel. Freddy stared at her naked body in shock. She was so beautiful…

Nancy tried to get her shirt back on, but she noticed Freddy still staring at her with wide eyes. She sighed. "Do you mind? Turn around!" She ordered angrily.

"Sorry." Freddy turned his back to Nancy. He couldn't believe it. Nancy Thompson had prevented him from killing her for a third time. Now he was listening to her orders too! What was going on?

Nancy tapped Freddy's shoulder. He turned. Nancy was fully clothed. Nancy glared at Freddy, and put him to shame. He suddenly felt so terrible…he felt like he wouldn't kill ever again with the way she stared at him…

"Nancy I-"

"Get out." She interrupted. Freddy looked down at his boots. There were no words that could possibly describe how horrible he felt about his actions. He turned and walked toward the bathroom door.

Nancy spoke again. "Before you leave, wake me up." She ordered again, draining the water of the tub.

Freddy nodded. "Good bye Nancy." He waved a claw at her, and Nancy suddenly felt her eyes getting droopy. She suddenly fell back and screamed, afraid of falling into the empty tub, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in her room, back on her bed.

Why was she still wet? Nancy looked up in the dark to find Megan with a large glass of water emptied on Nancy's head. That explained her being wet and cold. Nancy felt tears rushing to her eyes once more.

She had been so mean to Megan the day before, and now here she was. She had saved her again. Nancy leapt up from the bed and threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay." Megan comforted Nancy as she held her in her arms and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Megan." Nancy cried.

"Everything's going to be okay." Megan comforted.

(NEXT DAY)

Nancy had taken two sleeping pills when Megan left her that night, and had slept in soundlessly and dreamless until twelve noon. She was awakened with the ring of her doorbell.

Nancy sulked to her door way dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. All her clothes had been wet, so this was the most comfortable thing she could wear. Nancy opened the door angrily, wondering who it was at this time of day bothering her.

She gasped in shock when she saw Chris. "Chris! Oh, what is it? Why are you here? Is everything okay? How are you? Come on in!" She rushed him inside and slammed her door.

Chris chuckled at her hyperactivity. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Nancy rushed to her bedroom. "I'm fine! I just woke up! Wait for me right there I just need to throw on something better!" She yelled to him from her room.

Nancy came back dressed in dark blue jeans and a brown tank top. "Much better." She smiled and sat down with Chris at her kitchen table.

Chris sat down and twirled his thumbs. He wasn't smiling. Nancy broke the silence.

"What's wrong Chris?" She asked.

Chris looked up, but avoided eye contact. "Oh nothing really. I was just wondering if you'd maybe interested in having d-dinner with me sometime tonight." He stammered. He seemed so shy now. Nancy thought he looked so cute.

She reached a hand over the table and touched his. Chris drew his hand back from hers a little.

Nancy pulled her hand back and let it rest on her lap. She had moved to fast too soon. "I'd love to have dinner with you Chris." She agreed.

Chris forced a smile on his handsome face. "Good. How's seven thirty for you?" He got up from the table quickly. Nancy stood up too, wondering why he seemed to be in such a hurry.

Chris led himself to Nancy's doorway and opened the door. Nancy stood back in the hall and smiled. It was funny to see Chris adjusting himself to her house so quickly. Nancy didn't say a word as Chris walked out onto her porch.

"I'll see you at seven thirty then." He walked quickly back to his house, hair blowing slightly in the wind. Nancy laughed behind him and closed the door. Secretly inside she wondered if Chris would make a good father.

(SEVEN THIRTY)

The evening came sooner than enough for Nancy. She had been excited the whole day, waiting to go to Chris's house. She felt more at home at his house than her own. Seven thirty she heard her doorbell ring again.

"Hi Chris." She greeted him. Chris walked in and smiled as she put her shoes on.

"Ready?" The walk to his house was pretty short, but Nancy enjoyed every minute of it. Chris made funny faces and jokes as they stepped inside. He talked about how the little girl that Nancy had seen earlier was just a daughter of his friend, and it was funny how Nancy had scared her earlier when she heard her signing that song.

"How had she learned that song?" Nancy asked, settling herself at the dining room table, watching Chris bring out the candles and set the glasses. Chris shrugged. He brought out a small bottle of champagne.

Nancy grabbed the bottle and looked at it. Chris chuckled. "Well there are only two of us here, so I didn't think we'd need so much alcohol." Chris opened the bottle carefully, and poured an even amount in Nancy's and his own glass.

Nancy thanked him. Chris looked back over into the kitchen and gasped. "My chicken is going to burn! I'll be right back Nancy!" He raced into the kitchen and came back with chicken casserole.

Nancy didn't eat much, but didn't take her eyes off Chris very long. He looked up from his plate every so often to find himself lost in a sea of her beautiful eyes. When he realized he was staring quite a bit he would turn back down to his plate and eat silently.

After they were finished with the food, Chris and Nancy sat in front of his fireplace, watching T.V. and just talking. Chris talked about home designing, while Nancy listened intently. Even though Nancy found home designing quite boring, she didn't mind listening to it all night, especially when Chris talked about it. Chris seemed to have a special power over her. The way he talked about anything in general made Nancy sit up and listen.

She glanced at the T.V. every so often, trying to hint at Chris to turn down the volume a bit. Eventually Chris paused half way into the conversation and grabbed the remote control of the T.V.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked Nancy. She shook her head. Chris caught on to her signs pretty fast. Chris muted the TV's volume soon enough, and returned back to the conversation.

"As I was saying, you have to be careful with what colours you choose I suppose. I mean, as far as matching goes. For example, I knew the outside of my house was a nice shade of grey, so I knew my walls inside my house shouldn't be of too dark a shade. Like maybe a creamy white or brown. But light." Chris explained.

Soon Nancy wasn't listening at all. She was staring at Chris's lips. They seemed to move in slow motion and each word was pronounced with clear etiquette. Nancy felt her eyes frozen to his red lips. She was drawn to them each second that went by.

"Furniture somehow reflects off of the walls, I mean, if I had gnff!" Chris was cut off by Nancy's mouth covering his own. She couldn't control herself any longer. Chris was talking too much, and not paying attention to her.

Nancy felt her heart fluttering about in her chest, and thought for a moment it would fly right out of her chest with excitement. Chris's lips were so soft and delicate. Nancy threw her arms around his neck and held him close

She felt Chris struggle in her arms a little, and she loosened her grip on him. After a while, Nancy noticed he wasn't kissing her back. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss. Chris's cheeks were blazing red. He had made no effort to hold her back, kiss her back, or even slip his tongue in her mouth. What kind of a guy was he? Nearly all the men Nancy had dated before, even if it had been for a month, all of her previous boyfriends were dying to get her into their beds. And Chris was talking about home designing?

Chris looked at the T.V. motionless. His cheeks were still a little red, and his breathing was becoming quite heavy. Nancy wondered if he was gay…maybe that would explain the knowledge of home designing and his rejection on her moves.

Nancy looked at the T.V. screen as well. She suddenly felt so stupid. She had thrown herself all over him as if she was going to rape him, and the way he had reacted was too much for her to take. Stood on her feet and walked out of the room.

"Nancy wait!" Chris jumped to his feet and began following her. Nancy picked up her jacket and opened the door. Chris came up behind her and closed it shut.

"Open the door Chris." Nancy wanted to leave.

Chris closed it again as she tried to open it. "Nancy what happened? Why do you want to leave all of a sudden?" Chris asked. Nancy glared at him. How could have been so clueless? Was he really that stupid?

Nancy pushed Chris away. "Open the damn door!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Was it because I didn't kiss you?" Chris asked, a little fierce in his tone of voice. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Look I have my own reason for that."

"Whatever." Nancy pushed her way past him, but he pulled her back into the house.

He looked into her eyes. "Nancy, it's not that I don't find you attractive. I do, really. I just don't want you to get rushed into this all too soon and get yourself hurt."

Nancy laughed sarcastically. "I'm a big girl Chris; I think I know what I want in my life now."

Chris nodded. "I meant emotional pain."

Nancy shrugged. "Like you care."

"How can you say that Nancy? I do care. You have no idea how many hours a day I think about you." Chris admitted.

Nancy looked up at him. "What?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Chris stepped closer to her. "You have changed my life since the day I met you. All I want is to see you happy."

Nancy felt like she was blushing now. Chris really felt something for her. She smiled and avoided eye contact with him. He held her face in a cupped hand. "Look at me."

Nancy looked up into his blue eyes. She felt like she was floating on the air. Chris was slowly leaning in towards her. Just as their lips drew near, Nancy heard her name in the distance.

"There you are Nancy!" Nancy and Chris ripped apart from one another in embarrassment. Nancy looked past the open door, and saw Megan standing a few feet away from Chris's car in the driveway.

"Megan!" Nancy called her friend over. Megan walked up to Chris's door, and gave him an odd look.

Nancy noticed the way Megan was staring at Chris and introduced them immediately. "Oh! Megan this is Chris Barrington, Chris this is my best friend Megan Williamson."

Chris and Megan exchanged a quick handshake. "So you're the good looking hunk of a man Nancy keeps talking about!" Megan said, looking over at Nancy and laughing.

"Megan!" Nancy giggled. Chris smiled.

Megan looked at Chris and sighed. "So are you two dating or what?"

Nancy glared at her friend. If there was one thing Megan never learned to do, it was minding her own business.

"Yes. We are." Chris answered before Nancy could scold he friend. She looked at Chris. He was grinning at her. She took the hint.

"That's right. We are." Nancy couldn't have agreed to anything better that evening.


End file.
